


revenge never tasted so bitter

by 17craic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Oops, Read it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17craic/pseuds/17craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort won the Wizarding War and he gets rid of the teenagers in the DA by having them kill each other in a Hunger Games style tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revenge never tasted so bitter

He's never been so scared. His heart pounds itself so loudly against his ribs, his throat, his ears, that he's surprised she can't hear him from where she lies in wait to kill him. The pulse of life through his veins almost sings out to her come and take me like the rhythm of a battle drum. She's somewhere nearby, he knows she has to be, but these thick pine forests can hide someone away for as long as they wish to be hidden. She's better at dueling than any of them in the end, quicker than lightning, but she's clever too. She'll wait as long as she needs to.  
This isn't just a duel though. This is a fight to the death. They are the only two left now, the others having wiped each other out, brutally murdering thier classmates, friends and even family. They were driven crazy by the hallucinations and visions planted in their heads. She had brothers here, not long ago, and he wonders if she killed any of them herself.  
This sick, psychotic circus is orchestrated by the Dark Lord as a spectacular way to get rid of all the teens who had helped Potter, and who had tried to keep on fighting even after he died in a flash of dazzling green light before their eyes. Those kids had all been part of the DA, Hogwarts students dedicated to Potter's cause.  
But he isn't one of them. The skull and serpent branded into his forearm marks him as the opposite: a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's faithful, willing servents. He had been neither faithful nor willing though. He had played traitor to the Dark Lord in order to help Potter. And that's why he's here.  
A twig cracks behind him and he spins around, pulling out his wand. There she is, just a few metres away , a picture of death. Her hair is wild, there's blood and mud smeared all over her clothes, her hands, her face, but her eyes shine in vicious defiance and she stands strong and fierce. She smiles, and there's something unsettling and cruel in it. She was such a sweet girl, and she's become a conscienceless killer. It's so desperately wrong.  
"Draco." she greets him and her voice drips with venom.  
"Ginny." he replies.  
He's expecting it, of course, but when she hurls a curse at him he's still slow to react. His shield blocks her only half a metre from him and he's forced to deflect another jinx the second after. He's shaking, terrified, but she is coldly calm and relaxed, perhaps confident in the fact that she has the upper hand. He defends himself a moment longer and but then she hits him. He didn't even have chance of blocking it, she's too good. He didn't even hear her utter the curse, Petrificus Totalus, but sure enough he's frozen, completely unable to move except to breathe shallowly. Even his eyes are fixed in place, but his mind is completely conscious and aware. And that's why what she does next is an act of complete and utter cruelty.   
"Crucio." she whispers, smiling.  
A wall of pain smashes into him and it's so excruciating he feels he is momentarily beyond even death. It's a thousand knives thrust into his skin, he thinks his head will explode with the pain. Frozen to the spot, he can't even scream, can't even beg for mercy. It seems to continue for years, the agonising brand of hot iron on every inch of his skin, the contortion of his insides. But finally, she releases it, just as a tear slips down his face. When he tries to wipe it away he finds he's still held in place. She does it for him though, pressing too hard as she relishes this tiny give away of the torture he has just suffered.   
"You're crying, Draco." she mocks. "Isn't that funny. Crying like Ron and George did as you murdered them. Just like Hermione and Luna and Neville and even little Dennis Creevey. You've killed every last one of my friends and family in the last 4 days, Malfoy. I have no-one left. And I'm going to make you pay for it."   
NO! He wants to shout, I didn't kill any of them! I'm completely innocent, the Dark lord is controlling your memory, making you think you saw that but I swear, I promise, I haven't killed anyone!   
No matter how hard he strains to get the words out though, his frozen body betrays him. And Ginny doesn't have a clue about the struggle in his mind. All she sees is an enemy with blood on his hands - the blood of her brothers and friends. She is thirsty for this constructed revenge.  
"I'm going to end you Malfoy. It's going to painful and it's going to be slow."  
She grabs the wand from his frozen hand so he can't retaliate and raises her own. The fear pumps his heart so fast but he barely has time to think that this is the end before she shouts, "Sectumsempra!"   
A quick flick of her wrist releases the bind on him. The white light engulfs him as he falls to the ground and the feeling of knives slashing his torso open in an X from shoulder to hip stabs through his hazy consciousness. He screams in pain, and it's a heart-stopping cry of desperation and anguish. Blood begins to pour rivers from his chest as he lies on the ground, convulsing. Yet through the terror and pain, he manages to raise a hand scarlet with blood and cry out.   
"I didn't kill them, I swear! Think about, please, think hard, because now i'm dying you should be able to tell what really happened and what didn't!"  
She stands there for a moment, frowning, and then suddenly her expression turns to horror. She rushes to Draco's side and kneels by him.  
"Fuck, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened in my head! Oh, god. What's the spell to heal you?" she blurts as tears fill her eyes.  
"I don't know it." he stammers.  
"There must be something I can do, please! I can't let you die, I have to fix this!"  
"You can't. It's okay, I wouldn't have killed you and there has to be a winner. I don't want to live in a world ruled by Voldemort anyway. It's best this way."  
"How can you say that? You're going to die! It's not okay! Aren't you scared?"  
"No, it doesn't even hurt now. I feel peaceful in a way I never have. Don't cry, Ginny. I'm fine."  
She sobs hysterically as a content smile settles on his face and the light fades from his eyes.  
He's dead.  
All her family and friends are dead.  
And there is one person who caused all of those lives to be taken too early: Lord Voldemort.   
A new fire lights in her chest, the flames of a desire for revenge and a bloodlust like she's never known blossoming through her entire being. She will be the one to kill him and end this once and for all.


End file.
